


The Realtor

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, POV Third Person, Saving People Hunting Things, The Family Business, reference Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Realtor

The listing had been active for months and that was unusual for around here. It was a big lot, a nice sized house, good schools, priced to move; it was perfect.

There was a buyer and it looked promising but, that was almost a week ago. The walk-through was great; they seemed very motivated. They even went back, on their own, one evening. Then they left the keys in the drop box and never called back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam never expected to hear from his former roommate. They hadn't kept in touch and weren't that close. But, one drink too many, on a boys' night out, had loosened Sam's tongue considerably. He hadn't really given away the 'big secret' but, he did spill his brain about ghosts, goblins and ghouls. Some kind of expert, his friend had joked.

So, maybe, it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise when Sam got the call that the house his friend wanted, for his family, felt 'creepy'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the house, Dean looked around, whistled then said, "I gotta ask you, Sammy, is this what a Stanford education gets you?"

Sam's answer to his brother's question was just a roll of the eyes; he had long since gotten over any regrets he had for leaving school.

Dean immediately followed up his comment with a couple of light taps to his brother's cheek and smiled as he said, "Let's do this."

The EMF reader went berserk, every direction, every room. So, the brothers claimed one room to keep themselves out of harm's way while they worked.

Sam started his research, while Dean checked the place out, dodging flying objects along the way. They realized that the activity took place during the overnight and early morning. It was very calm and quiet all day.

Sam found out that the house had once been rented to a local factory worker and his family. He was one of those jerks who followed orders at work then came home and terrorized everyone. Sam uncovered several police reports, mostly calls from neighbors, complaining about the noise.

Whatever sent him over the edge, they didn't know but, one day he came home and killed them all, including himself. The end result was five violent deaths and lots of bad energy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had the facts, they knew what to do. They would get rid of 'dad' and everything should go away. They opened the grave and Dean went back to the house. He waited for 'dad' to come home, then salted all the windows and doors to keep everybody in. At this point, he called Sam to light the match.

By the time Sam returned to the house, the EMF was silent. They stayed until the end of 'dad's' next shift, before closing up shop.

Sam called his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The realtor was so pleased to hear back from the buyers. The deal was on. She didn't know what changed their minds and didn't really care but, she had promised to have the place ready. So, where did she put that cleaning service number?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her voicemail had the strangest message. How could the cleaner charge her extra for salt removal? How much salt could there be?


End file.
